


You Ruined my Cellphone

by moonlea



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, High School, M/M, Maids, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlea/pseuds/moonlea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't believe this! I don't care what Erza says! I just won't do that. I can't! "I'm NOT dressing like a maid!" I screamed over the girl's excited squeals at the thought of me cross dressing. Natsu is forced to dress as a maid for a school fair. Gratsu confession fanfic. rated T for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ruined my Cellphone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own fairy tail.

I can’t believe this! I don’t care what Erza says! I just won’t do that. I can’t! 

“I’m NOT dressing like a maid!” I screamed over the girl’s excited squeals at the thought of me crossdressing. fucking fangirls.

“oh, but you are. The class already voted, and I know you know they call me she hulk for a reason.” Erza said with a smirk as she walked towards me with measuring tape in her hands. Before I could even open my mouth to protest, she had Lucy, Levy, Loke, and Gajeel, the class yaoi fangirls and their boyfriends, holding me down, and she was taking my measurements.

“Should we go with a classic black and white dress? Oh! or maybe we can make it pink to match his hair!” Lucy squealed.

“I don’t care what color it is! But, it needs to have a super short skirt. Right Gajeel?” Levy said with a innocent look. The look seemed to work ,since, instead of complaining about seeing my ass, Gajeel just said,

“What ever makes you happy, love,” and he kissed her. Sappy fuckers.

“Don’t I get a say in this!” I yelled.

“Don’t be stupid, Natsu, you got a vote just like the rest of us.” Ezra said as she grabbed my ass, making me squeal and start to struggle more. 

“You are such a bottom!” Lucy and Levy squealed. 

“Hey! I’m not a bottom!” I yelled. Even though I actually didn’t know if I was or not. I knew I was gay but I never actually did…. well, anything. “Just ‘cause it feels weird doesn’t mean I’m on bottom!”

“hahh…” Loke sighed and facepalmed. “You’re a bottom. trust me. I’m experienced.” Loke said knowing full well that I knew he’d slept with half the student body, regardless of gender, until finally settling on Lucy. The whole school knew he was a player and would cheat on anybody, except Lucy.

“Besides you would know if you just confessed to Gray already.” Levy said.

“I don’t like him!” I yelled as my face started to feel like I just dipped it in molten lava. Everyone knew I was lying, including me but they didn’t mention it. Instead, Erza said,

“We’ll be making your costume, and you WILL come try it on when we say we want you to. understand, Natsu?” She was really good at being threatening, and all I could do not to cower in fear was to pretend to be brave and yell,  
“F-fine! but only ‘cuz I don’t wanna piss of she hulk.”

“Good. You can leave, for now. The rest of you! Let’s get to work!”

They called me in back every few days, and made me put on a blindfold before ripping of my clothes and putting the new ones on, pinning a few errors then, sending me on my way. After a while the school festival came, and I needed to wear the costume in front of everyone, and, more importantly, in front of Gray.

They called me into the student council room and handed me a frilly pink “dress”, that was really more of a shirt with frills to cover my ass; some pink and white striped thigh high stockings with white ,heeled shoes that I probably can’t even walk in; and, to top it all off, a frilly white head band. I blushed just looking at it. How the fuck do the expect me to wear this?

“I’ll leave you to change, and you better put it on or else you’ll piss off my girl friend. I believe you call her she hulk?” Jellal, the student council president, said, “and ,for what it’s worth, I’m sorry they’re making you do this.”

“umm… thanks…. can you go now so I can get this over with?” I replied, feeling like a child, for whatever reason, so uncool. Jellal just nodded and left me to face what will probably be the most embarrassing moments of my life.

I put them on and walked to the door, counting to ten before leaving and heading to my class’s cafe. I could feel people’s stares and hear their giggles. I’m sure that my face is at least as pink as my hair by now, if not darker. 

“Hey I never noticed how nice your ass was before. How about we go to the janitor's closet? k, Natsu?” some asshole said. I just tried to ignore him, and kept walking towards my classroom, although I’m sure my face got pinker. If it was possible for it to get pinker that is.

By the time I got to the classroom I got at least five more similar catcalls and one even dared to grab my ass. Needless to say he has a broken nose now. As soon as I opened the door I heard Erza, Lucy, and Levy scream, while gajeel did that creepy ass giggle of his and Loke looked me up and down, before nodding in approval. 

“You look adorable!” Lucy squealed.

“I know! We really outdid ourselves with the dress!” Levy said.

“Ok! Enough talking! Natsu you're on waiter… no, waitress duty. Get to work!” Erza commanded. Normally I would’ve complained but today just seems so…. depressing, so instead I just grabbed a notepad and got to work.

After a few hours of taking orders my shift was almost over, and I mostly got over the staring and the embarrassment of my ass basically hanging out, although I still blushed whenever a customer would flirt with me, which happen a surprising amount. So far, it wasn’t so bad, since Gray didn’t stop by our class yet. Right when I started to feel relieved he wouldn’t see me, a familiar head of spiky, midnight black hair came in. I immediately felt my face heat up. I probably would’ve cried if I got this feeling of dread alone, but I wasn’t alone so I blinked a little more than normal and avoided looking in his direction.

I think Erza noticed my eyes getting glassy because she got a guilty look and told me I could end my shift. I immediately said,

“thank you.” and ran out the door, knowing that neither of us missed the quivering in my voice. I ran until I was in a part of the school away from the attractions. I found an empty room and ran in not bothering to close the door before going to a corner and curling up as I attempted to stop crying. After a ten minutes I decided that I already embarrassed myself enough today so I had nothing to lose. I was going to confess to Gray, but first I needed to practice.

“I love…. no, I like you like a lot, no… maybe, I kind have had a crush on you for a while…. no no no no NO! Nothing sounds right he’ll hate me.” suddenly I felt like crying again. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Your gay not a girl. You are NOT going to cry again you wimp!

“Who’ll hate you, flamebrain?” That’s… NO! he can’t be here right now. He can’t see me cry, but he won’t let me leave without an answer. How am I supposed to escape? Of course! I’ll shock him and confess at the same time! Ok. You can do this. count to ten breath….

“You.” I said then I bolted, hoping that he heard the first part of my practice, so it’ll properly shock him. For a moment I thought it worked but then I heard the footsteps behind me. Shit! He’s in the varsity track team. I can’t out run him! I have to hide, but where… There! the river! I dived in without a second thought. Didn’t even consider he was right behind me and he could see everything. I even forgot to hold my breath. shit.

I stayed underwater for a few seconds before I felt the water shift as another body dived in, and soon I felt arms around me. I immediately tried to get away from the guy that was about to reject me, but he wouldn’t let go. Soon, we were resurfacing and I immediately took a big gulp of air and tried to dive back down, only to be stopped by Gray. I glared at him and felt my face and shoulders turn red. I was being forced to have him hold me up because I was terrible at swimming and short, whereas Gray was great at everything and tall, so he could reach the bottom of the river.

“I don’t hate you. I couldn’t if I tried, and trust me I’ve been trying.” Gray said as he looked me in the eyes. I avoided his gaze and said,

“Thank you… I guess”

“You don’t understand what I meant. Do you? Ok, Natsu, look at me.” I kept my face pointed to the side bust still looked at him. He had this weird look of the normal arrogance mixed with hope and something I couldn’t quite place, and for whatever reason it made him look extremely hot.

“Fucking perfect asshole.” I mumbled as I looked back at the water.

“You’re adorable when you blush. I kinda wanna see you do it more. Also the dress looks great on you.” he said. My head immediately jerked up and saw he had a joking smirk on his face. oh… he’s just making fun of me. I felt my eyes start to water.

“p-put me down” I felt my voice start to quiver and I immediately knew I was going to cry. I think me crying socked him enough to loosed his grip, so I wiggled away from him tried to doggy paddle to the shore. I pulled myself up a wiped my tears on my arm before I started to walk home. After a while I heard footsteps and soon he was hugging me. I pushed him away and yelled, “you can’t just make fun of me then pretend like you care when I cry!”

“I wasn’t making fun of you, Natsu. I really do love your blushing face and the face you make when you're surprised. hell! I even love the face you make when you’re mad, but I hate it when you cry I hate it when you’re sad, so be happy with me.” gray said as he kissed me hand and looked down in my eyes giving me a goofy, hopeful grin.

“Are you fucking with me? I mean… do… do you mean it?” I mumbled.

“I mean every god damn fucking word.” he said making me giggle at his choice of words.

“okay…. you sappy fucker.” I laughed, and he quickly kissed me then hugged me, setting his head on mine. I put my face on his shoulder as I allowed myself to just be happy. After a while he joked,

“You ruined my cellphone.” and we walked to my house hand in hand as water dripped off us.


End file.
